totalnaporazkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Beth
Beth była zawodniczką na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki w drużynie Wrzeszczące Susły. Brała także udział w Planie Totalnej Porażki, w drużynie Zabójcze Makiety, gdzie zwyciężyła. Nie konkuruje w Totalnej Porażce w trasie, ale pojawia się jako komentator w galerii Totalnej Porażki w trasie Podsumowania. Pojawiła się również w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w pierwszym odcinku na jachcie z innymi uczestnikami. Przegląd Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Beth przybywa do obozu jako pierwsza i jest na początku bardzo podekscytowana gdyż jej marzeniem było poznanie Chrisa. Potem orientuje się że Chris jest wyższy w telewizji niż w rzeczywistości. Gdy na wyspę przybywa Heather, .]] Beth chce się z nią zaprzyjaźnić ku niezadowoleniu Heather. Potem Beth zostaje przydzielona do Wrzeszczących Susłów. W stołówce pyta Chefa czy oferuje zbilansowane posiłki, ale ten nie odpowiada. W odcinku Niezbyt szczęśliwi obozowicze - część 2 Beth nie chce skoczyć z klifu i musi założyć kapelusz z kurczakiem. Potem widzimy ją ciągnącą wózek z materiałami potrzebnymi do budowy mini basenu. Następnie widzimy ją cieszącą się ze zwycięstwa jej drużyny. W Wielkie spanie Beth zostaje wciągnięta do sojuszu Heather razem z Lindsay. Jest bardzo podekscytowana tym że będzie w sojuszu i że Heather poprowadzi ją do finału. W czasie "Bezsennotlonu" Beth zasypia gdy Chris zaczyna czytać bajki. Ostatecznie jednak dzięki zwycięstwu Gwen, Wrzeszczące Susły zostają uchronione od eliminacji. W Zbijakomania Beth jest widziana na stołówce, gdy Heather powtarza zasady ich sojuszu. Beth bierze udział w grze w zbijaka i zostaje zbita przez taktykę Duncana. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Beth dostaje piankę i zostaje w programie. W Niezbyt sławni Beth prezentuje przed Heather swój talent, czyli rzucanie podpalonymi kijkami. Jednak Beth nie umie ich złapać, przez co Heather odrzuca jej talent. Beth i Lindsay są zmuszone przez Heather by poprzeć jej talent, by mogła go pokazać na konkursie. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie, ale Beth dostaje piankę i zostaje w grze. W Kiepskie obozowanie Beth pojawia się ale nie odgrywa żadnej roli. W Czynnik fobii Beth na początku widać gdy siedzi z innymi uczestnikami przy ognisku gdy wszyscy wyznają swoje strachy. Beth proponuje Courtney zieloną galaretkę, ale ta jej nie chce. Więc Beth proponuje galaretkę DJ'owi, a ten ze strachu przed żelkowym wężem w środku, wyrzuca galaretkę z talerza. Beth wyznaje podczas ogniska, że boi się łażących po niej robaków. Jednak potrafiła przezwyciężyć strach i wejść do basenu z błota pełnego robaków, dzięki czemu zdobywa punkt dla swojego zespołu. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły wygrywają wyzwanie chroniąc się od eliminacji. W W górę strumienia gdy Chris tłumaczy wyzwanie i ostrzega przed klątwą Wyspy Kości, Beth jest nieobecna. Przychodzi dopiero potem i pyta Chrisa czy czegoś nie przegapiła. Na Wyspę płynie w kajaku z Trentem i Lindsay. W czasie pobytu na wyspie Koście Beth znajduje tajemniczą figurkę. Nie wiedząc o klątwie, zabiera ją. Wracając z Wyspy Kości, Beth i Lindsay płyną z Cody'm. Na koniec Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają, ale Beth dostaje piankę podczas ceremonii eliminacji. W Paintballowe polowanie na jelenia Beth widać śpiącą z aparatem ortodontycznym. Gdy wszystkie dziewczyny czekają w kolejce do łazienki, Heahter prosi Beth o nałożenie jej balsamu na plecy. W czasie wyzwania Lindsay i Beth odnajdują Heather, która każe Beth iść do stołówki po chipsy. Więc Beth ze strachu przed Heather idzie do stołówki. W końcu gdy ucieka przed Chefem, uświadamia sobie że nawet nie lubi Heather i zaczyna sama jeść chipsy. Gdy dochodzi do Heather, ta każe jej wracać na stołówkę, ponieważ wzięła nie lubiany przez nią smak. Wtedy Beth sprzeciwia się Heather i obie zaczynają się kłócić. Potem Heather chce dać Beth jeszcze jedną szansę na powrót do sojuszu, ale Beth odrzuca tą propozycję. Razem z Leshawną zaczynają strzelać kulkami z farbą w Heather. Ostatecznie Wrzeszczące Susły przegrywają wyzwanie i Beth obawia się że zostanie wyeliminowana przez Heather. Jednak okazuje się że Beth dostaje piankę i zostaje dalej w programie. Gdy trzeba pomóc choremu Cody'emu dotrzeć do portu wstydu, Beth chętnie to robi całując Cody'ego w policzek na pożegnanie. W Jeśli nie możesz znieść upału... Heather każe Beth i Leshawnie zrobić szaszłyki z ananasa. Gdy Owen przynosi kosmetyczkę Heather, w zemście za jej złe uczynki, Beth, Leshawna i Lindsay wyrzucają kosmetyczkę Heather. Gdy Wrzeszczące Susły po raz kolejny przegrywają, ich członkowie naradzają się kogo wyeliminować. Ostatecznie decydują się wyeliminować Beth, ponieważ zabrała ona z Wyspy Kości figurkę, przez którą członkowie po raz kolejny przegrywają wyzwanie.]] drużyny mają pecha. Ostatecznie więc Beth zostaje wyeliminowana z wyspy. W Ekstrawaganckie obozo-jmacie Beth widać w Playa De Los Przegranos. Na początku widać ją razem z rekinami gdy leżą na leżakach z maseczkami z ogórków. Mówi że nawrzucanie Heather to najlepsze co ją w życiu spotkało. Oprócz tego wyznaje że najbardziej chciałaby żeby Owen wygrał program. W To już ostatni odcinek, naprawdę! Beth pojawia się ale nic nie mówi. Od początku do końca odcinka kibicuje Owenowi. W Wyspa Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej, Totalnej Porażki Beth widać w basenie gdy gra w piłkę z Lindsay. Potem cieszy się gdy okazuje się że przyjaciele Lindsay chcą wydać przyjęcie powitalne na jej cześć. Gdy wszyscy mają szukać walizki, Beth proponuje by połączyli siły i podzielili nagrodę na 22 równe części, jednak nikt nie akceptuje jej pomysłu. Potem Beth tworzy zespół z Lindsay i Ezekielem. Jej zespół jest dosłownie nad walizką, ale Beth i Lindsay są zajęty rozmową i nie zauważają walizki. Potem gdy Chris mówi że "walizka jest mokra", Beth, Lindsay i Ezekiel wskakują do wody z polecenia Lindsay. W końcu walizka dopływa do nich, jednak szybko ją tracą. Następnie gdy Beth, Ezekiel i Lindsay wychodzą z łazienki znajdują ponownie walizkę. Jednak Lindsay ulega czarowi Justina i oddaje walizkę. Ostatecznie Beth trafia do portu wstydu i ląduje w wodzie, co daje jej szansę na występ w Planie Totalnej Porażki. Plan Totalnej Porażki odpoczywają na plaży.]] W Potworne zderzenie okazuje się że Beth zdjęła aparat ortodontyczny. Beth coraz bardziej zaprzyjaźnia się z Lindsay. W czasie wyzwania, Beth ucieka z Justinem. Potem ucieka wraz z DJ'em, Gwen i Trentem i wszyscy razem zostają złapani. Gdy dziewczyny dzielą się łóżkami, Beth ma spać razem z Lindsay. W Kosmiczne jaja Beth wraz z Lindsay dziwią się jak Izzy dodaje ketchup do naleśników. Podczas wyzwania gdy słychać jakieś dziwne odgłosy i wszyscy boją się sprawdzić co to takiego, Beth wykazuje odwagę i idzie stanąć twarzą w twarz z kosmitą. Jednak okazuje się że to tylko całujący się Bridgette i Geoff. Beth tak jak pozostałe zawodniczki zachwycają się Justinem. Beth zostaje wyeliminowana z konkurencji gdy zostaje oblana mazią, którą Chef spuszcza z góry. Jednak w ceremonii eliminacji, Beth dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i zostaje w programie. W Zamieszki na planie Beth zostaje wybrana przez Trenta i zostaje włączona do drużyny Zabójcze Makiety. Beth nie podoba się nazwa jej ekipy, jednak Heather zwraca jej uwagę, że tak naprawdę nazwy nie mają znaczenia. W czasie pierwszej części wyzwania Beth kibicuje Owenowi, który wciąga przyczepę na szczyt wzgórza. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie. Beth dostaje jednak Pozłacanego Chrisa i pozostaje w grze. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie na branzoletkę przyjaźni.]]stołówce Heather macha przyjaźnie do Beth i Lindsay, ale te ignorują ją przez jej działania w poprzednim sezonie. Podchodzą one do Justina. Beth proponuje mu tofu. Jest bardzo podekscytowana włosami Justina, tak że aż skacze mu na głowę. W czasie wyzwania, gdy Trent ma problemy miłosne z Gwen, Beth oferuje mu włosnoręcznie zrobioną branzoletkę przyjaźni. Gdy przychodzi kolej na udział Justina w wyzwaniu, Beth i Lindsay zaczynają obie mu kibicować i obie zaczynają się kłócić, jednak szybko się przepraszają i godzą, po czym Beth oferuje Lindsay branzoletkę przyjaźni na zgodę. Gdy wsiadają do autobusu by pojechać na plażę, Beth daje branzoletki przyjaźni Lindsay (po raz kolejny) i Owenowi. Gdy Justin pyta dlaczego Beth nie wsiada, ta tłumaczy że ma chorobę lokomocyjną. W drugiej części wyzwania, gdy pomysł Trenta na zamek się nie sprawdza, Beth proponuje by zrobić zamek który będzie tylko wyglądał jak z piasku. Wszyscy zgadzają się na pomysł Beth. Rwą czasopisma, a potem Beth pryska to wszystko lakierem do włosów i powstaje papier marshe. Potem nocą Justin podchodzi do Beth i dziękuje jej za wygranie drugiej części wyzwania i pyta dlaczego nie dała mu branzoletki przyjaźni. Wtedy Beth daje mu jedną z własnej ręki. Branzoletka jest spocona ponieważ Beth jest zdenerwowana obecnością Justina, ale Justin chętnie ją przyjmuje. Jednak w konfesjonale Justin wyznaje że planuje po prostu zaproponować Beth sojusz. W 3:10 do Obłędowa Beth siedzi pod przyczepą wraz z Lindsay i jest zmęczona z powodu upału. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Beth skacze wraz z Lindsay i bezpiecznie lądują na koniu. W kolejnej części wyzwania Beth staje się kowbojem i łapie Heather na lasso. Gdy Justin zdradza że Trent zawalał wyzwania specjalnie dla Gwen. Beth jest w szoku i na początku nie wierzy w to co słyszy, jednak Gwen przyznaje że to prawda i ostatecznie Trent zostaje wyeliminowany, a Beth zostaje w programie. W Wyposażenie Chefa Beth widać w piżamie i w aparacie ortodontycznym w przyczepie dziewcząt. W pierwszej części wyzwania, gdy przygotowywane są posiłki dla skazańców, Beth przynosi Justinowi kłaki ze szczotki. Niestety przez to jej aparat wpada do miski. Gdy Gwen wypluwa go z jedzenia, Beth bierze go i wkłada z powrotem do buzi. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. W Pewnej nocy zaatakowała grypa w . ]]czasie nauki medycyny, Justin wykorzystuje zauroczenie Beth i przekonuje ją by czytała dla niego. W czasie wyzwania Beth prawidłowo odpowiada na jedno z pytań i nurkuje po część. Była też jedną z "ofiar" zmarszczkozy, gdy wydawało jej się że jest gorąca i rozpalona. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie, ale nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany. .]] W Projekt piaskowa czarownica Beth próbuje żonglować kanapkami. Podrzuca je, ale zamiast Beth, łapie je Owen. Rozmawia z Lindsay i obiecują sobie że poukładają sobie włosy, po wyzwaniu. Potem okazuje się, że Beth nie umie krzyczeć, ponieważ jak była mała podczas operacji migdałków, kolczyk lekarki wpadł do gardła Beth. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Beth ma odgrywać rolę seryjnego zabójcy Zabójczych Makiet. Próbuje ona wystraszyć Justina wychodząc zza krzaków, ale ten niezbyt się boi. Potem jej zadaniem jest wystraszyć Lindsay. To jej się udaje i Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają tę część wyzwania. Następnie ma wystraszyć Owena i Izzy. Mimo starań Beth, Owen i Izzy nie zwracają na nią uwagi obściskując się. Więc ostatecznie Makiety przegrywają i mają spędzić noc w stołówce. Słucha historii opowiadanej przez Chrisa, a potem razem z innymi uczestnikami gra w karty. Po serii strachów, ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie. Jednak nikt nie został wyeliminowany z Zabójczych Makiet, bo DJ chciał odejść z własnej woli. W Mistrzowie katastrofy Beth opowiada o swoim rzekomym chłopaku o imieniu Brady, którego poznała w dwudniowej przerwie między sezonami. Spotkali się u ortodonty, gdy Brady zdejmował aparat tego samego dnia co Beth. Mimo to nadal próbuje podrywać Justina. W czasie wyzwania z torem przeszkód, Beth średnio sobie radzi. Przez cały odcinek opowiada jak niesamowity jest jej chłopak. Gdy Justin, Lindsay i Owen są w niebezpieczeństwie, Beth pomaga im wciągając Owena. Tak jak pozostali uczestnicy, Beth jest zdruzgotana gdy Owen jest ranny. Ostatecznie z powodu wypadku Owena, Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie dzięki czemu dostają papier z kodem. Jednak kartka z kodem wpada do wody i kod jest nieczytalny przez co drużyna nie może wydostać się ze zbiornika. Na koniec dzięki Haroldowi woda z obu zbiorników wypływa i Trzeszczące Żarówy wygrywają wyzwanie, a Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają ale tym razem Chris oszczędza drużynę od eliminacji. W Pełny dramat Beth podobnie jak Lindsay przestaje ulegać urokowi Justina. Gdy ten prosi ich o "miękkie lądowanie" one odmawiają mu. Oprócz tego obejmuje jedną z ważniejszych ról w drużynie pomagając Lindsay. Ostatecznie to Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają wyzwanie, ale Beth zostaje w programie. Oprócz tego jak się okazuje nadal ma ona pociąg do Justina, który przekonał ją i Lindsay by zagłosowali na Izzy wykonując "machnięcie grzywą". W Ocean ósmy - lub dziewiąty Beth jest szczęśliwa że nadal jest w programie. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Beth pryska swoimi perfumami o zapachu pieczonego kurczaka do wentylacji, dzięki czemu zostaje wyzwolona siła Owena i Zabójcze Makiety obejmują prowadzenie. Jednak przez głodówkę Owena, zostają w tyle. Gdy już docierają do bankowego okienka, otrzymują "drugą nagrodę", Courtney jako nowego członka drużyny. Podczas montowania samochodu, Beth i Lindsay uciekają przed zgłodniałym Owenem, aż w końcu zatrutowują mu szczękę wsuwkami do włosów. Ostatecznie Zabójcze Makiety przegrywają po raz kolejny wyzwanie. Gdy Owen zostaje wyeliminowany Beth tak jak Justin i Lindsay prosi go o mowę końcową i oddaje swojego Pozłacanego Chrisa. W Milion Dolarów PC Beth tak jak pozostali uczestnicy są źli na przywileje jakie przysługują Courtney. W czasie bitwy na kolumnach Beth staje przeciwko Heather. Beth udaje się wygrać co sprawia jej wielką satysfakcje. Na koniec dzięki Courtney, Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają wyzwanie i otrzymują wielki stek na grilla. Jednak samochód ze stekiem wpada w smołę ku niezadowoleniu Makiet. W Milion dolców dziecino Beth lunatykuje nieświadomie podrzucając palmtopa Courtney. Wtedy Courtney grozi Beth. W czasie wyzwania z boksem Beth nie bierze udziału ale ponieważ Courtney jest zajęta kibicowaniem, Beth decyduje się wysłać swojemu chłopakowi wiadomość z palmtopa Courtney, ale zamiast tego odkrywa coś innego. Podczas wyzwania w badmintona, Beth ma konkurować z Heather. Na początku gra spokojnie, jednak gdy Leshawna mówi że jej chłopak nie istnieje, Beth ogarnia determinacja i ogrywa ona Heather. Gdy jednak Leshawna nie przestaje sypać komentarzami w jej kierunku, Beth prosi Courtney by pokazała na palmtopie prawdziwe zdanie Leshawny o zawodnikach, które wyznała będąc w SPA. Na tym wideo, Leshawna komentuje fryzurę Beth. Na koniec Zabójcze Makiety wygrywają śpiewając song o Chrisie chroniąc się od eliminacji. W M jak mordęga Beth tak jak pozostali zawodnicy nadal jest zła na Leshawnę po historii w ostatnim odcinku. Tak jak pozostali zawodnicy Beth zostaje uśpiona i przeniesiona do kryjówki gdy wstaje przypadkowo uderza łokciem Justina. Potem Chris podaje im instrukcje i rozłącza drużyny. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania Beth i Lindsay szczęśliwie wchodzą pomiędzy lasery, jednak okazuje się to niezbyt dobrym pomysłem i obie zwalają winę na siebie. Jednak szybko się godzą i nie doprowadzają to zbyt wielkiej kłótni. Potem Beth widać wraz z innymi uczestnikami gdy moczy się w zupie pomidorowej, by zmyć z siebie smród bomb. W Super Hero-ld widać wraz z innymi dziewczynami w przyczepie. Razem z dziewczynami je ser, który przywiozły Courtney i Lindsay z wycieczki, z krakersami. W pierwszej części wyzwania Beth tworzy sobie kostium z drewna i staje się "Kobietą w dechę" która umie rozmawiać z roślinami. Jednak jej strój nie znajduje uznania w oczach Chrisa i daje on jej 3 punkty. W czasie drugiej części wyzwania Beth zostaje dość szybko wyeliminowana. Potem przed ceremonią eliminacji Beth rozmawia z Haroldem o wyeliminowaniu Duncana, jednak ostatecznie z powodu podstępu Courtney i Duncana to Leshawna jest wyeliminowana, a nie Duncan. .]] W Duma księżniczki Beth wraz z innymi uczestnikami (oprócz Courtney i Duncana) robi burrito w konkursie. Gdy Duncan jako sędzia pyta co przygotowały, Beth razem z Lindsay połączyły dwa burrito za pomocą branzoletek przyjaźni. Gdy Justin prezentuje przed nimi swój biceps zrobiony z burrito, Beth i Lindsay kompletnie nie reagują. Pierwsza zauważa z ekscytacją że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie o baśniach za co zostaje upomniana przez Chrisa. Bardzo chce zostać księżniczką w wyzwaniu, ale ponieważ nie wygrała w ostatnim wyzwaniu, nie ma takiej szansy. W czasie wyzwania ma stać się złą przyrodnią siostrą. Szybko odpada ponieważ przez perukę nic nie widzi. Spada z mostu i zostaje ranna. Przez resztę odcinka musi więc nosić bandaże i wydaje się być poważnie chora gdy widzi podwójnie i czuje zapach spalenizny. Na koniec podczas ceremonii eliminacji okazuje się że zostają wyprodukowane lalki Beth. Chociaż Beth nie dostanie ze sprzedaży ani grosza, cieszy się z tego. Poza tym Beth dostaje Pozłacanego Chrisa i zostaje w grze. W Na tropie Beth na początku próbuje pogodzić kłócące się Courtney i Lindsay. Potem wykorzystuje małą inteligencje Lindsay by zdobyć jej odciski palców. Potem znów zostawia Lindsay i dołącza do Courtney i Harolda by znaleźć winnego morderstwa. Gdy Lindsay zostaje zwycięzcą Beth myśli że zostanie przez nią wybrana by pójść z nią do kina, ale Lindsay wybiera Duncana. Jednak Beth nie gniewa się na Lindsay widząc jak zezłoszczona jest Courtney. W Rock and Roll Beth jest tak jak inni zawodnicy (z wyjątkiem Courtney) szczęśliwa że Owen wrócił do gry. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania Beth dobrze sobie radzi, ale nie nadąża grać na gitarze .]] i w końcu odpada z gry. W czasie drugiej części wyzwania Beth gubi okulary i przez to przegrywa wyzwania. W kolejnej części wyzwania, gdy trzeba zdemolować pokój hotelowy, Beth niezbyt sobie radzi. Potem ona i Lindsay przekonują Owena i Harolda by zagłosowali na Duncana, ale ostatecznie zostaje wyeliminowana Lindsay bo przypadkowo głosuje na samą siebie. Gdy zostaje wyeliminowana, Beth przytula ją przyjaźnie i chwali jej mądre końcowe zdanie. W Przyczajona Courtney, ukryty Owen Courtney próbuje zachęcić Beth do wejścia z nią w sojusz. W czasie wyzwania zostaje przyłączona do Courtney więc Courtney trenuje ją przed walką z chłopakami. Jednak okazuje się że to tylko podpucha, bo "nauczyciele" mają sterować ciałem uczniów. Ostatecznie Beth przegrywa z Haroldem i razem z Courtney zostają skazane na pracę w kuchni by przygotować zupę z zabójczych ryb. By wejść z Beth w sojusz, Courtney próbuje być dla niej miła. Przygotowuje za nią zupę i pozwala jej porozmawiać na palmtopie z Brady'm. Ostatecznie więc Beth zgadza się na sojusz z Courtney i razem piją herbatkę gdy odcinek się kończy. W 2008: Kosmiczny Owen Beth pierwsza wpada na pomysł że dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie związane z kosmosem. Courtney wtedy sarkastycznie nazywa Beth geniuszem, czego Beth jest nieświadoma i sądzi że to komplement. W prezencie Beth dostaje od Brady'ego pierścionek na palec zrobiony z cukru. Potem Beth wydaje się że Harold zakochał się w niej. W pierwszej części wyzwania gdy powstaje dziura w kadłubie symulatora, Beth i Courtney zakrywają ją Owenem, dzięki czemu wygrywają pierwsze wyzwanie i jako nagroda ustalają kolejność w jakiej zawodnicy będą podchodzić do następnego wyzwania. Mimo sojuszu, Courtney nie konsultuje się z Beth tylko sama podejmuje decyzje i daje siebie ostatnią a Beth przedostatnią. Jednak okazuje się że wyzwanie to "pawiokometa". Wtedy Beth odwraca się od Courtney i decyduje się wziąć udział w wyzwaniu. Wytrzymuje najdłużej w pawiokomecie i zdobywa dla siebie nietykalność. Gdy wysiada, myśli że Harold naprawdę się w niej zakochał i odrzucając Brady'ego, całuje Harolda. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji gdy Harold zostaje wyeliminowany, Beth mówi że zaczeka na niego ku przerażeniu Harolda. .]] W Najlepszy piesek Beth jako zwierzątko wybiera sobie szopa. Mimo że myślała że nic go nie nauczyła, okazuje się że umie on świetnie naśladować Beth dzięki czemu ta wygrała pierwszą część wyzwania. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, Beth zostaje zaprowadzona przez szopa do kryjówki szopów gdzie odkrywa że szopy są bardzo cywilizowani. Zgadza się zatrzymać tam na posiłek i zabawę. Ostatecznie Beth pierwsza wraca na plan zagwarantowując sobie miejsce w finale. Potem czeka dwa dni z Chisem na powrót reszty. Gdy Courtney wraca, okazuje się że dostała ona na palmtopa wiadomość, że Owen jest zdrajcą. Mimo to podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Beth głosuje na Courtney, a nie na Owena uznając że Courtney jest groźniejsza. Na koniec zostaje w finałowej dwójce z Duncanem. W Bunt w studiu Beth widzimy na początku w przyczepie dziewczyn. Na początku jest szczęśliwa że doszła do finału, lecz po chwili uświadamia sobie że jest całkiem sama i zaczyna tęskić za dziewczynami, nawet Heather. Potem do jej przyczepy zostaje podrzucona butla z gazem usypiającym i Beth praktycznie natychmiast zasypia. Budzi się już przywiązana do słupa razem z Duncanem. Proponuje ona Duncanowi współpracę i podział nagrody, ale ten odmawia. Ostatecznie jednak Duncan rozwiązuje Beth, a ta rozwiązuje jego. Widząc zaserwowane przez Chefa jedzenie, jest bardzo podekscytowana i je ile może. W czasie pierwszego wyzwania z wyczyszczeniem łazienek, Duncan kończy pierwszy i Beth ponownie proponuje mu sojusz ale ten odmawia. Okazuje się jednak że Sasquatchanakwa znów zabrudziła łazienkę i Duncan musi ponowić zadanie. Wtedy to on prosi Beth o sojusz, ale ta odmawia. W drugim wyzwaniu Beth na początku nie daje rady wspiąć się po nadłuszczonym maszcie. W końcu jednak po kilku próbach udaje jej się wspiąć i zawiązać flagę. W przeciwieństwie do Duncana, Beth umie poprawnie odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania dotyczące uczestników programu i nie musi wykonywać zadań z całego sezonu. W końcu mimo początkowej przewagi Duncana, Beth udaje się go dogonić. Jednak nie umie odpowiedzieć na pytanie o kapelę Courtney co skutkuje tym że nie obejmuje prowadzenia. Okazuje się że ostatnim wyzwaniem będzie tor przeszkód z filmu katastroficznego. W trakcie tego wyzwania, oboje dobrze sobie radzą. Duncan pomaga Beth uniknąć uderzenia lecącą toaletą, a za to Beth ratuje Duncana od upadku gdy został powalony przez sejf. Ostatecznie oboje zaczynają decydujący bieg do studia. Jednak okazuje się że zremisowali ze sobą. W Kto zostanie milionerem? Beth razem z Duncanem zajmują tron zwycięscy. Razem z Duncanem bierze udział w pomyśle Harolda na wyłonienie zwycięscy. Poprawnie przechodzi przez wszystkie otwory, jednak nie może przejść przez ostatni i nadal nie wiadomo kto zostanie zwycięscą sezonu. Przy do studia przychodzi Chris, pokazuje on żenujący film o niezdarności Beth. Następnie Chris wyświetla wideo w którym Beth dostaje od Chefa koszyk ze słodyczami, który przysłały fanki programu. Beth jednak zamiast podzielić się z innymi dziewczynami z programu, zjada wszystkie ciasteczka sama. Beth ujawnia że i zostaje uderzona walizką z milionem dolarów przez Chrisa.]] zamierza wydać pieniądze na randkę z chłopakiem oraz na kupienie sobie wymarzonych rzeczy. Ostatecznie Beth otrzymuje od poprzednich zawodników o jeden głos więcej niż Duncan, co powoduje że Beth wygrywa Plan Totalnej Porażki. Wtedy do studia przychodzi Brady i mocno ściska Beth. Na koniec zawodnicy niosą ją na rękach, gdy Chris rzuca w nią walizką z milionem dolarów. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - Powrót dowiadujemy się że Beth i Lindsay rzeczywiście wybrały się w podróż do Francji. we Francji.]] Widzimy Beth i Lindsay w muzeum, gdy Lindsay próbuje zrobić Beth zdjęcie obok portretu Mony Lizy. Niestety Beth upada i przypadkowo przekręca zdjęcie, co potem nieumiejętnie próbuje naprawić Lindsay. Ostatecznie Beth i Lindsay trafiają do więzienia i rodzice Beth zostają zmuszeni do sprzedaży samochodu, by wyciągnąć ją z aresztu. Potem widać ją na czerwonym dywanie i wraz z resztą zawodników próbuje zrobić Beth zdjęcie z obrazem Mony Lizy.]]Totalnej Porażki gdy wszyscy próbują zatrzymać autobus Oblechów. Beth jest jedną z osób które idą szukać pomocy i przez to Beth nie może konkurować w trzecim sezonie. Totalna Porażka w trasie Mimo że Beth nie konkuruje w tym sezonie, wiele razy widzimy ją podczas podsumowań. W Podsumowanie: Bridgette nad wzburzoną wodą Beth widzimy w galerii komentatorów. Przypomina ona Geoffowi o oszustwie Alejandro. Potem widzimy ją tańczącą wraz z Katie i Sadie gdy Porażkowi bracia śpiewają piosenkę. Potem pomaga Bridgette i namawia ją by wyszła na scenę do programu, gdy ta wstydzi się zdrady. Przekazuje również Geoffowi i Blaineley że Bridgette będzie śpiewać, zamiast rozmawiać w programie. Na koniec widzimy ją gdy pociesza słup, gdy Bridgette i Geoff wybaczają sobie. W Podsumowanie: Zemsta Telemaratonu Beth tak jak inni członkowie galerii, ma odbierać telefony od widzów w czasie Telemaratonu. Gdy Blaineley uwalnia zwierzęta do zadania DJa, Beth i Eva zostają zaatakowane przez aligatora. W Podsumowanie podsumowujące Beth ponownie się pojawia. Trafia ona na puszkę ze złotą twarzą Chrisa w środku dzięki czemu ma szansę na wygranie udziału w Totalnej Porażce w trasie. Beth poprawnie wykonuje .]]zlecone jej zadania. Wymyśla miłe haiku o Heather i łapie stażystę przebranego za Kubę Rozpruwacza. Jednak z powodu pośpiechu Blaineley, Beth nie zdąża odpowiedzieć na ostatnie pytanie o kapelę Duncana i zamiast niej odpowiada Blaineley. Ostatecznie więc to Blaineley uczestniczy w Totalnej Porażce w trasie zamiast Beth. liże Beth.]] Beth pojawia się także w Hawajski styl. Pyta co stało się z Blaineley nazywając ją "średnią blond osobą". Jest przerażona gdy Bruno zbliża się do niej gdyż myśli że chce ją zjeść. Jednak Bruno liże ją tylko przyjaźnie. Gdy zawodnicy muszą wybrać kogo będą dopingować w finale, Beth wybiera Cody'ego. Beth widać na końcu odcinka Samoloty, pociągi i balony gdy patrzy na to, kto przejdzie do finału, jednak nic nie mówi. W Hawajski piknik Beth nadal widać po stronie Cody'ego. Jednak gdy Cody zostaje wyeliminowany, Beth zostaje po stronie Heather. Ostatnio jest widziana gdy płynie z wyspy, gdy ta zostaje objęta lawą. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Beth pojawia się na jachcie wraz z innymi zawodnikami z poprzednich sezonów. Podziwia ona Justina stojącego bez koszulki, aż na jego ramię "robi" ptak co wprawia ich oboje w zakłopotanie. Ciekawostki * Beth jest jedną z osób konkurujących jedynie w dwóch sezonach. Pozostałe osoby to Ezekiel, Cody, Justin, Tyler, Noah, Trent i Geoff. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zawodnicy Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Zawodnicy Planu Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Członkowie galerii Podsumowania Totalnej Porażki w trasie